


Build a Snowman?

by BrightLightning



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen, Nobody is Dead, Quote: Do You Want to Build a Snowman? (Frozen), Sad, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 00:45:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14944448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightLightning/pseuds/BrightLightning
Summary: Alex is having an emotional day, and seeing 'Frozen' in the played list doesn't help ease the ache of missingKara.





	Build a Snowman?

It’s been weeks since Kara had decided to go back home, _home._

Alex understood the reasoning behind Kara’s decision, the _emotion_ behind her decision. She understood, for she as well, had had a parent who she thought had passed away since she was a young girl, turn out alive.

But Kara, Kara had a literal piece of her world back!

Alex saw the joy in Kara’s eyes when she had returned to fight Selena. Even with everything that was going on, the chaos that surrounded them, still, Kara’s eyes had a twinkle. A twinkle of excitement? Of relief? Alex wasn’t sure, but she knew that it had replaced the hollowness in her eyes, that her wide smile could not previously disguise.

And as Kara was packing a few personal items, going on about how Argo’s tall building still looked the same. How her childhood’s best friend is now all grown up and married with kids, “She has the cutest little girl Alex!”.

She could tell how Kara no longer carried the burden of two worlds on her shoulder.

All she ever wanted for her little sister was to be happy and safe.

And now Kara gets to be herself, to be with her kind. No more hiding, no more pretending.

Oh yes, Alex understood.

But it still hurt.

She’d hoped that Kara had found home in her, as she had…

 

 

Today had been a tough day at work.

A fight between rival alien species resulted in the death of many, including children. They’d caught the Vlexen that had thrown that toxic fume bomb. But the damage had been done. And then they’d barely made it in time to the day care center, to stop a distraught father retaliating his child’s death.

It was an emotionally draining day, and Alex needed the comfort of her sister. It didn’t help that today was their designated sister day.

 

_“Do you wanna build a snowman?_

_Or ride our bikes around the halls_

_I think some company is overdue_

_I've started talking to the pictures on the walls”_

 

God she misses Kara so much.

 

_“It gets a little lonely_

_All these empty rooms,_

_Just watching the hours tick by”_

 

She takes a bite of the now cold pizza, and tries to unwind with some Netflix.  
The pizza half way to her mouth freezes when her eyes fall on 'Frozen' in the watched list.

Then tears silently make their way down her cheeks, followed by choked sobs.

She remembers Kara’s favorite song from that movie…

 

_“Please, I know you're in there,_

_People are asking where you've been_

_They say "have courage", and I'm trying to_

_I'm right out here for you, just let me in_

_We only have each other_

_It's just you and me_

_What are we gonna do?_

_Do you wanna build a Snowman?”_ she chokes out, “Please come back soon.” 

 

That night, Alex cried herself to sleep, wrapped up in that cozy blanket on her sister's sofa, with 'Frozen' playing in the background.

**Author's Note:**

> Had a completely different idea for this song but then I had this idea and couldn't resist. Anyways, was it sad enough?


End file.
